Compromise
by BlueTights
Summary: A simple outting with the team turned into so much more. What is Ziva hiding? and who is after her? and finally who will protect her? TIVA later on. McAbby!. I do not own. Read&Review PLEASE!
1. Sun kissed

It was a quiet night at the office. Nothing much was going on. There were no cases. There was nothing significant going on. Ziva and Tony were both playing bubble shooter at their desks. Each one of them frequently giving one other looks of "Well, I'm working but I know you're not!" Mcgee was talking to Abby, who was resting on the side of his desk. Gibbs was out of sight. Who knew where he was. Tony stood up from his desk.

"Quantico?" he asked.

"What?" Ziva asked raising one eyebrow.

"Drinks & movies in Quantico?" Tony replied.

"Want to join some guys up there? Abby, Mcgeek?" he asked looking towards Mcgee.

"Umm..sure." he said.

The gang agreed. They were off to Quantico to see a movie and get drinks afterwards. Tony and Ziva took one car and Mcgee and Abby took the other. Tony was driving just to play it safe. He didn't want a ticket especially not worrying about getting one in or right outside a Naval Base. Ziva asked as she looked out the window.

"So...What is that good movie all the teenage girls are whirling about?" she asked.

"New moon, an epic sequel to the never ending twilight saga, bears and dogs and vampires galore." Tony hissed as he wondered why the subject had been brought up in the first place.

"Maybe we shall go see that. I am sure we would all find a good laugh." She said giggling as she looked at Tony.

"You only want to see it because Wolf Man is shirtless for the entire movie." He roared.

"No..." she said blushing.

"You want shirtless? I can give you shirtless my lady." Tony said smiling at her.

"Really Tony that might be a little difficult, seeing that well you're driving and sorry," she said as she touched his abs. "not too impressive." She laughed.

"Very funny." He said as he pulled into the 24/24 gas station.

"Tony, you are aware that we have plenty of gas left and that the theaters are right in front of you right?" she asked a bit confused as to why they had stopped.

"Ziva, Ziva, have you never heard of prior to the movie dropping by the gas station and picking up some scrumptious candy and drinks?" He questioned her.

"Tony that is stealing from the movie theater." She said holding him back.

"Chill, Zivahh. I do it all the time." He chuckled.

"They will catch you." She said.

"I bet you they won't." he said right back.

"Alright I bet you they will. Loser of the bet has to buy coffee on Monday." (as it was Sunday.) she said.

"Deal." They shook on it.

Tony went into the gas station and came out with a big pack of whoppers and 2 Sunkist.

"Hope you like Sunkist." He said as he scurried back into the car.

"Sun-kissed?" she asked.

"HAH. Yeah sure Ziva." He laughed and he pulled out and headed for the theater.


	2. Wolf Man

They pulled up to the theater and both hopped out of the car. Mcgee texted Tony and told him that they had already bought tickets and to meet them inside. Ziva and Tony ran up to the snack counter.

Tony whispered to Ziva, "See now I don't need that overpriced junk."

"You will get caught." She said quietly.

"Never." He whispered right back.

Abby jumped up and down. "I'm so happy to see the vampires! Robert Pattinson is so SEXXAYY!"

Mcgee rolled his eyes, "oh my."

"Let's go get seats." Ziva said as she handed her ticket to the ticket holder.

As they approached their seats the room was already quite dark. The previews had started and as Ziva looked up she could see a lot of marines with their girlfriends. She chuckled. Ziva pointed to a spot.

"Perfect Spot." Ziva said as she pointed to the top with the foot rest.

Tony came up behind her and whispered, "Ziva, the top is saved for couples who like to get touchy throughout the emotional movies." He said as he squeezed her side.

"Well, you and Mcgee have fun." She chuckled as she continued to climb the steps.

As she continued climbing she all of a sudden flew forward.

"Ziva!" Tony whispered harshly.

Ziva got up, "Why'd you trip me you twit. You're not getting anything from me today!" she pushed him back.

"Was I going to?" he asked as he smirked.

"Ah.." she paused as she saw a swift movement in the corner of her eye. She suddenly gasped.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Ziva, I didn't trip you." He said.

Ziva suddenly looked down and laying there right in front of her were legs.

"Tony!" She pulled him over and he got out his flashlight.

There on the floor lay a Marine. DEAD. Ziva and Tony both looked at each other.

"Looks like Wolf Man will have to wait." Mcgee said.


	3. Dog Tag

"FLASH, FLASH, FLASH!" went the cameras as Dinozzo took pictures of the dead marine.

"I presume death was not long ago at all. In fact he hasn't been gone for long at all, maybe 2 hours." Ducky said.

"Did you all see anything as you found him?" Gibbs asked the crew.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Who is this guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Corporal Stewart Trile, boss." Mcgee said as he came in with a stack of files.

Ziva was scoping the body for any loose things, (wallet,keys,etc.) as she was searching she came across his dog tag and immediately it shot her memory back into a flashback.

{{She was sitting in the booth with a man. A tall sturdy man, he had a brown beard and dark piercing brown eyes. He too was a marine. A very high ranked, at that, marine.}}

Ziva held the dog tag in her palm and watched herself touch this man in the flashback as if they were in love. As she moved with him out of the restaurant her flashback came to a halt. She jumped. Tony was right behind her.

"Ah-Hah," He said as he smirked. "This man is indeed a marine." He grabbed the tag out of Ziva's hand.

"Indeed." She gulped.

"Take him back to the examiner, Palmer." Said Ducky as he stepped over the body and presumed a pleasant path to the other side of the row.

"What you thinking, Duck?" Gibbs said as he slowly followed behind Ducky.

"Well with the angle of Corporal's body as such, looks like the killer positioned him in such a way where someone would trip over him. He was defiantly previously inflicted and then brought here." He said as he walked to the end of the row and then looked back to the body.

"So whoever positioned him wanted someone to find him?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, we just have to find out why." Gibbs looked around.


	4. Coffee

They all arrived back in the office.

"What do ya'll got?" Gibbs asked as he paced around the office.

"Umm..Boss, Stewart Trile was a very high ranked Corporal. He would have the power to enforce rules to the point of, well he's the one the marines would go to if they broke a certain rule or committed a crime and then he would excommunicate them from the Corp." Mcgee said as he typed away at his computer.

Ziva was sitting in her desk. She was briefly listening to the conversation and briefly coming up with information on where this Corporal lived and such, as soon as Mcgee said this though she quickly sank into another flashback.

{{She caressed him, she loved him. As she reached for his hair to become "more passionate" with him she slipped her hand into the cabinet behind his head. As he moaned she whispered 'give me the combination, if we are one then I must know all secrets.' He moaned out the numbers to the secret lock not realizing she was opening it and pulling out the secrets as he spoke and they were caught up in each other. As she wrapped her hands around his neck she stumbled across his dog tag. 'You naughty marine you.' She played. }}

This was not a fond memory for her. She was Mossad then and she was not proud of what she had done to get those files. She was also not proud of the aftermath and the living hell she had put Charlie Hobbs through.

The flashback broke as she looked up from her computer and heard Tony yell,

"DING,DING,DING!" he yelled.

"Ziva David, it is now 6am time for you to get our coffee!" He said smiling as if he had won a prize.

"You….that's not fair," she said pointing at him. "we did not even watch the movie!" she said

"But, there were plenty of employees and management in there and they did not realize what I had done, or didn't do." He said as he came to a close because he saw Gibbs coming.

"What'd you do, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked him as he walked back to his desk.

"Um, nothing boss."Tony said.

"Ziva, what's your heading?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"Going to get coffee, Gibbs." She sighed as she grabbed her bag to go to the shop.

Tony yelled, "Yes!"

Gibbs chuckled.


	5. Truth

Gibbs received a call from Abby.

"Be right down." Gibbs called.

Down In Abby's LAB------------------------------------------

"Awhh, Gibbs disappointment!" Abby said as she scurried to the door to meet Gibbs.

"No Caf-Pow?" she asked

"Hah. Ziva is on coffee run today." He said as he wandered over to the lab.

"What you got for me Abbs?" he said as he looked up at the big screen.

"Well, you see Mr. Stewart was poisoned with the drug MalteminAccetate. This is the drug that numbs your heart and with someone who has asthma, it can also numb their lungs which can suffocate them and be blamed simply on a heart attack. This guy is good Gibbs. This stuff is only sold black market." She said as she pointed to the evidence of the drug on the screen.

"So, whoever killed him had to know of his condition." Gibbs thought out loud.

"Not only that, but this guy has "fired" (if you will) a bunch of marines over the past 10 years. Anyone who might have held a grudge on him throughout the years or anything may have a motive." Mcgee said coming from around the corner.

"Good work guys!" Gibbs said as he walked around the corner again to go back upstairs.

"You know Tim, when this is all over we should really go and see that movie." Abby blushed.

"Abby admit it, you just want to see Taylor Lautner's sexy body!" he said as he put Taylor Lautners' name in parenthesis.

"Mcgee…NO! that's not the only reason…Robert Pattinson is cute too, he has good features." Abby said as she smiled.

"He's a vampire, Abby!!" Mcgee said getting a little insulted.

"Look I'm not a vampire and I got some goods." He said as he slowly pulled up his shirt.

Abby's eyes bugged out. She had heard Tony mention that Tim had gone to the gym a lot more but never imagined he'd have a full loaded 6 pack.

"Tim! Put your shirt down! This is the office! Why…Why do your abs look so fierce?" she said as she half-smiled.

Mcgee smiled.

Meanwhile Gibbs went back upstairs and crossed Tony's desk.

"Print out a list of the names that Corporal Stewart has "fired" over a course of ten years." Gibbs said as he went to lean on the wall and look out the window.

"Man, Ziva's taking forever." Tony said as he began to search for names.

All of a sudden in the corner of Gibbs eye he saw movement. As he heard the elevator door beep he turned to face the elevator. Out came Ziva, although she was hurt.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled as he ran over to her.

Tony looked up from his desk and ran over to her as well. "Ziva, are you okay?"

Ziva was bleeding. She had a big noticeable scrape on her forehead and had hot coffee spilled all of her clothes. She was breathing hard.

"What happened?" Tony questioned.

Gibbs looked at her and pulled her into the elevator he turned the power off.

"Ziva, what do you know?" he said looking to her intently.

"If….I tell you I am afraid I will too be in trouble." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Ziva, you are safe here. Now speak." He began sternly.

"5 years ago right before I was re-positioned in NCIS, I was a part of a mission for Mossad. I was stationed to steal a few documents from the US military. Although in order to get to the documents I had to first get involved with one of them individually myself. Through this mission I stole the documents got them back to Mossad and broke a heart and a life apart." She looked up very solemnly at Gibbs.

"Continue," he said.

She teared, "Charlie Hobbs, He got into trouble and arrested for treason because of me. I used him and he got the butt of it all. He was taken out of the military. That was his life. Afterwards we never came in contact again. Although he became very very dangerous he was put in special anger management care. I heard rumors of his release and I thought he may be better, but after I thought I saw him in the theater last night I became a little suspicious. But now I'm certain. It was Charlie Hobbs that injured me and killed that man." She sniffled.

"First of all, it's not your fault Ziva and you are no longer apart of Mossad so it is not your error but there's. So Corporal Trile took him out but why would he resurface to you as well?" he asked.

"Because Gibbs, I saw him at the movies and I am the only one to give him a motive and to identify him being there." She said.

"He's after me now, Gibbs." She said

"We'll catch him." He said as he switched the power on.


	6. Deeper

As Gibbs and Ziva made their way out of the elevator Tony slowly rose from his desk.

"Boss?" he questioned.

Gibbs went over to Tony and whispered something in his ear. Gibbs went over to his desk and called Abby up.

Gibbs called over to McGee, "Bring up a record for Charlie Hobbs."

"Boss how do we have a definite name?" Tony asked as he walked on over to Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs cleared his throat and looked at Ziva. Ziva looked down. She was ashamed. She still felt responsible for all of it. Abby scurried up and arrived at Gibbs' desk.

"Here, like you asked Gibbs." She said.

"Come here I got a job for you and McGee." He said as he stood up and waved them over into a room.

"Um, Boss?" Mcgee said as he got up and began to follow them.

"Hey," Mcgee waved. "I got the records pulled up on the screen." He said.

"He was arrested 27 times in the last 10 years." He said

Ziva approached the screen, "that's not possible. He was a marine. Marines can't get arrested that many times and remain in the." She stopped as she looked at the picture and then looked went back to her computer and began typing something quickly.

She stood up and walked to the screen. "Tony," she said. "This man is not at all a marine. He's Mossad. That night when I stole the documents, father said it was urgent business. But what he meant was Laseed (Charlie) had taken too long to deliver them and father was starting to sense some disloyalty. So I didn't steal the Documents. He did. That means that he has no reason to be after me." She questioned.

"Why kill Trile then?" Tony asked.

"Trile was the only other one on the base that night, and after that night when Laseed had found that the documents were stolen from him he was ordered off base by Trile." She said as she paced back and forth.

"So, Laseed thought that Trile took them and tried to get the glory himself and that since the documents were worth so much he would either sell them black market or do what he did, turn Laseed in and order him away." Tony said as he also paced.

"Exactly, of course Laseed thought that Trile took them and with his anger issues came back once again and tried to get the documents back." Tony continued.

"No. Laseed came back for one reason. My father sent him. Mossad officers are only sent through my father. Therefore, my father sent him back to be killed. He failed a mission that means he dies. My father sent him to "steal" the documents back even though Eli has had them all along, because I delivered them. My father knew of his problem though, with his anger. What a better way than to kill a Naval Officer and be discovered by NCIS. Not only will he die," she continued looking concerned over to Tony.

"So will I." she gulped.

"He saw me, Tony. He realizes now it was me all along. That since I work with NCIS, it was I who took the documents and now he wants to kill me too." She said running back to her computer.

"And who's to say my fathers' not behind this as well." She said.

"I failed my mission as well. I should die too, no?" she said.

Tony ran over to her and slammed his hand down at her desk and let out a stern yell, "YOU ARE NCIS, you are not Mossad anymore! You shouldn't have to do anything for your father; you've made your own decisions. You're a US citizen. You can't be blamed/ killed for anything prior decisions you've made in your past that were not yours' to decide." He said as he looked into her eyes.

She was tearing up. "thank you Tony." she said.

-------------------meanwhile Abby&Mcgee and Gibbs were on their way to the safe house. READ&&REVIEW.


	7. Pretend

Gibbs drove up to the safe house. This certain one was hidden in the trees but the

house itself was in a field with lots of tall grass. He was driving a real fancy limo.

Tony and Ziva were back at the office but they both sat in the observation room.

"Why does Gibbs have a limo?" Ziva asked very confused.

Tony sat down with popcorn, "Who knows, he has a plan though." Tony said as he munched on popcorn.

As Gibbs looked out his window he saw the target at the exact point he

suspected. Gibbs made sure that Laseed saw Ziva get into the limo so he could

follow them to the house. He looked back and signaled Abby and Mcgee. Mcgee

stepped out of the car with a heavy trench coat and slicked back hair with dark

sunglasses. He approached Abby's door and pulled her out of the car. Abby's

black hair was wavy down her back and she was wearing long black pants and

heels. She too had a long black coat and sunglasses. She had placed darker

foundation on her face so she would resemble Ziva. As soon as they reached the

front porch Abby slammed Mcgee into the brick and began to passionately seduce him.

Back in the observation room, Tony's jaw dropped.

"I get it now," she said "they're replaying that night, that night with Laseed. To try

and make him think I'm just playing again. It will get him angry." She said.

"What night?" rang Tony looking at Ziva jealous.

Mcgee took hold of Abby's neck and made the kiss more passionate. He wrapped

his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, closer until Abby pushed herself

off of him a little. She pulled his arm up and kissed his hand as she motioned her

hand to have him follow her. She immediately turned around and led him to the

back porch. They were no longer in site by Laseed or Gibbs. But they had a plan.

They ran as quick as they could back to the trees. As they reached the trees Abby

fell into McGee's lap. Mcgee picked her up and they ran towards the back of the trees. His coat snagged in the trees and he took it off so he could continue

running.

"They went in the back." Ziva said confused.

"They have a plan." Tony said as he watched inventively.

The limo slowly pulled away and all of a sudden, "BOOM."

The house exploded right in front of Tony and Ziva's eyes.

"Oh my..." Ziva said startled as she grabbed a tight hold on Tony's arm.

"What…" Tony said as he looked mesmerized at the screen.

Meanwhile Abby and Mcgee were in the back of the forest trying to be discreet.

Mcgee slowly peeked through the bush and he saw Laseed smile and drive away.

Then a little old red farm truck passed his vision as well. He looked at Abby,

"Are you okay?" he said still breathing a little hard.

"Yeah," she smiled. Her teeth were chattering a little.

"Abby, "he said "you're freezing." He said as he slowly pulled his shirt off not even thinking about his figure.

Abby slowly sat up and kissed McGee on the cheek.

"Thanks, McGee." She put the shirt on, on top of her other one. And then put her coat on top.

"You really didn't have to do that, I have a coat too and you have…" she cleared

her throat as her eyes met his chiseled six pack. "nothing." She said as she hit his

abdomen and slowly breathed closer and closer to him. She looked him in the eyes.

"So if I'm Ziva, then who does that make you?" Abby said smiling.

Mcgee chuckled and at the exact same time they both said, "Tony."

Abby suddenly pulled Mcgee into a kiss. A soft much awaited almost playing the

part kiss. He returned it by taking the palm of her back in his hands. He pushed

her back into the brush and then their embrace was called to a stop as they heard

a car door slam. Tim looked up. It was Ziva and Tony. Abby stood up. Ziva ran and hugged her. "Are you okay?" she said.

"I'm fine." She said as she hugged Ziva back but her eyes were still on Mcgee. She smiled.

"Put some clothes on, Mcgeek!" Tony yelled to Mcgee. Mcgee chuckled but also met Abby back in her stare.

"Looks like we got some hanky panky goin' on here, Zivahhh." Tony whispered on their way back to the car.

"Really, Do we now?" Ziva asked him.

"Cause' you know Tony there just playing us?" Ziva punched him in the arm and walked ahead of him.

Tony smirked until he realized it "Wait, what?" he said following quickly behind her.

Abby and Mcgee slid into the back of the car and Ziva pushed her way to the driver's seat. "thanks." She said.

"Let's go catch some Laseed." He said.

Ziva floored the pedal.


	8. Slap

"Step on it." Tony yelled.

"So Abby," Tony began as he smirked at Abby as he looked up in the rear view mirror.

"Want me to show you what you looked like?" he asked as he went up to kiss Ziva's neck.

"Tony, I am driving!" she slapped him.

"Dinozzo, we're just playing you and Ziva, so you go on ahead." Mcgee smiled a tad frustrated with Tony.

"Where would you get the idea that…"Tony pointed to himself and Ziva. Abby and Mcgee both just stared at him as if they were saying, "DUH!" Abby and Mcgee at the same time slurred out "You guys had sex."

Ziva slammed on her breaks. "Ziva, I know that was shocking to me too but were still chasing Laseed we can't just stop in the middle of the…." He turned around to the front and got a slap in the face.

"Tony, it is Laseed's car."Ziva pointed over the dash. Tony grabbed his gun as did Ziva. They slowly opened the doors and proceeded to what seemed to be a wreck. Laseed's car and a farm truck collided by the bridge it appeared. Tony ran to the truck and Ziva to the car. Ziva began inspecting the car and Laseed's whereabouts.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled as he held something shiny in the air. Ziva ran over. It was Gibbs' badge. Ziva heard a groan and she looked over the hill. She looked over the hill and there stood Gibbs' pressing his foot tight on Laseed's back. Laseed's head was pushed into the dirt. Ziva gasped. Tony smiled. "Nice touch, Boss." Tony turned to Ziva who still looked unsettled. "Ziva….?" He asked.

"Shhh." Ziva said. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Beeeep, beeeep." Ziva flashed her head around and saw Laseed pull a remote out of his pocket.

"Gibbs'!" she yelled. Tony looked at Ziva and shoved her down the hill and then he jumped.

"Boom!"

Laseed's car exploded.


	9. Stop Pretending

Tony slowly opened his eyes. He saw two shoes in front of him. "Gibbs'?" he looked up, "where's Ziva?"

"Right here!" Laseed kicked Tony in the gut over and over again. Tony winced in pain. "Uh, uh." He struggled.

"Stop, Stop!" Ziva yelled louder and louder.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you, dead." Laseed held the gun to Ziva's head. He walked farther and farther away from Tony . She suddenly

tripped Laseed and pushed him against the tree. She ran towards him again and

he pointed a gun towards her, "STOP, I will finish the job this time, and you will not get in the way again!" he said as he held the gun steady to kill her.

"No!" Tony yelled as he jumped in front of Ziva and threw her to the ground. Tony

pointed at Laseed, "It's time for Ziva's father to leave her alone!" he yelled. "No!"

Laseed's gun fired. But so did Gibbs' gun. Tony fell to the ground and so did

Laseed. "Tony." She said under her breath. Ziva ran to Tony. Tony sat up, "It's

okay,ihh." He winced in pain. "He just got me in the arm." He sat up looking at

Laseed who was laying right to his left. Laseed was out cold. Ziva knelt by Tony

And unexpected as it was she hugged Tony. "Thank you." She said.

Suddenly Gibbs', Ziva and Tony stood a couple yards away talking about how Gibbs' switched out the limo so fast and how he got the farm truck.

Meanwhile Ziva went to start the car, as she came to the drivers' seat she noticed movement in the backseat. 'Abby and Mcgee again! GOIN AT IT!' she thought. Ziva knocked on the window and yelled whole laughing,

"Stop pretending already! We get the point!"


End file.
